In recent years, the interactive social networking service has built many effective online communities, and provides means for users of online communities to interact and contact with one another over the Internet, such as instant messaging, discussion group, e-mail, online chat room, or real-time audio-visual sharing. Some famous social networking service websites include Facebook, Twitter, Plurk, Kaixin, Renren, and so on. Through these social networking service websites, users can share their activities, ideas and images and update personal profile within their individual online communities. Such online communities are widely welcomed by the young generation and have even become an important part in their daily life. One of the core functions of the social networking service websites is to allow users in their online communities to share their images online. For example, the sharing of online community friends' head images increases the visibility and fun of interaction among online community friends.
Meanwhile, with the increasingly matured technique in the field of hand-held mobile apparatus, the services that can be provided via the hand-held mobile apparatus are also become wider and wider. It is already a main trend in the market to incorporate the social networking service into the hand-held mobile apparatus. However, the hand-held mobile apparatus generally have limited network transmission speed, network flow, functions and memory capacity, and therefore fail to quickly display online community friends' images, including head images and images other than the head images.
Therefore, the social networking service application programs for most of the currently commercially available hand-held mobile apparatus exclude the function of displaying online community friends' images. Even if some of the hand-held mobile apparatus can still be used to browse online friends' images over the Internet, they require relatively long time to display the online friends' images and have low working efficiency, and are therefore not welcomed among users. Under this circumstance, the hand-held mobile apparatus just could not provide the user with the fun of browsing the social networking service websites and sharing online community friends' images.